Glory
by superwriter1234
Summary: Gilly Diggs is a strange child. But, she finds out just how strange she is when a tornado brings her to her supposed 'homeland' Oz. Imagine her surprise when she instantly gains two brothers and some parents. Only then, she has everything ripped away from her a second time, by the same person...


**Enjoy!**

Oz was pacing outside the room. He only stopped when the occasional scream drifted out from behind the door. And once Finley had calmed him down and told him that Glinda was absolutely fine, he started pacing again. Finally, Finley and got so annoyed with his master – and the fact that the carpet now actually had a hole in it – that he sat on him. So thoughts ran through Oz' head. Most of them were something like _'__Is it over?' _ Of course, he didn't mind it taking long as long as they were all right. Actually, he did mind it taking long, but he had to be patient, for Glinda.

His hands started to shake, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden object. It was a music box. But, it was unlike the ones he'd passed out to random girls. For, when you opened it, instead of one dancing figure, there were two dancing figures. One was carefully made to look like him – with a cheeky smile, brown eyes, fine black hair, and a top hat. The other figure was just like Glinda. Yes, with blue eyes, blonde hair, a wand, and a white dress, it looked just like the one he loved. Engraved into the wood, with golden writing, were the words 'Oz and Glinda'. The master tinker had given it to them as a wedding gift after Oz showed him one of his common ones. The twinkling tune calmed Oz. At least, as much as possible given the circumstances. He absent mindedly noted that the tune was ending as a loud wail pierced the peaceful atmosphere.

One of the three healers who knew of Oz' 'return' stepped out from behind the door and said "Congratulations" before walking off. Oz grimaced. Of course, he didn't get find out any more than that. Was it some annoying habit the people here had? He'd make sure his child didn't get that habit. God! Right, his child. And with that, Oz rushed into the room. Glinda was leaning back with her head on a pile of pillows, her hair was slightly wet, she was pale and there was a layer of sweat on her face. She smirked before looking back at the bundle in her arms. He sighed. It was just like his wife to- wait, the bundle! Like a child, he ran to her side and peered at the little thing. Her fluffy blonde hair was slightly wet as well, and she had deep blue eyes, but, somehow he knew they would change, she had slightly paler skin than most, it looked a bit like porcelain now that he thought about it, and her mouth was wide open in an 'o' shape. She was beautiful.

He turned to look at Glinda. "What's her name?" her eyes did that twinkle thing.  
>"Why don't you pick?" she replied holding the little girl out to him with care. Oz took her from her mother's arms and lifted her up a bit higher. "She's Glorious! Little Princess Gillian the Glorious!" his voice went down to a whisper "our Gilly, little Gilly Diggs" And as the royal family smiled, and the citizens of Oz celebrated, two sisters of equal hideousness glared at their crystal ball. The one with rotten and wrinkled flesh muttered a variety of curses not fit for a humans ears, and the one with green skin and a hooked nose glared at the picture of the three people and shrieked "Y ou broke my heart Oz! Now I'll break yours!" before giving out loud, ear piercing sounds one might have called laughter.<p>

It had been a month since the birth of Princess Gillian, and Ozians were still celebrating. Laughter and music filtered into the room. And Oz' precious little Gilly cried. And cried. And cried. Glinda fed her, Oz changed her diaper (anything for Gillykins), Finley pulled faces for her, China read her stories, and Sourpuss _(I'll call him Knuck the day I die Glinda.)_ 'played' songs on his trumpet thingy for her. And yet she still cried. Glinda looked like she was holding back tears herself and China was yawning every few seconds. Then, he was struck by a brainwave. He rummaged through his various pockets before pulling out the wooden object that had calmed him on the day of his daughter's birth. He'd gotten the master tinker to add to it since then. Now, the two figures were holding a little bundle in blankets and the writing read 'Oz, Glinda, and Gillian.' He opened it and a tinkling tune broke out. China immediately dozed off and Finley took her to bed whilst Gilly stopped crying. Within minutes, his little girl was half asleep. She stretched out her hand as if she wanted something, and Oz gave her the small box. She fell asleep. He gently tucked her under the blankets in her crib and both parents gave her a goodnight kiss  
>before slipping out the doors. The nursery was next door to their bedroom. Just in case. And soon, the witch and 'wizard' were asleep too.<p>

Oz slowly opened his eyes. Glinda was shaking him awake. "What is it 'Lindy" he muttered drowsily. She shook him again – fear in her eyes. That woke him right up. He'd never seen fear in her eyes. "Oz! Osca- did you hear that?" she'd whisper shouted everything but the last part but Oz hadn't heard anything. He grumbled. It was night. He'd be solving problems tomorrow; he couldn't just be woken up like this. "What is it?" she shook him again before starting to explain "I've got a bad feeling – do you think we should check on-"she was cut off again and this time Oz _did_ hear. It was the sound of a chair or perhaps a table falling over. It was coming from the direction of- "Oh dear God no! Gilly!" they'd both said it simultaneously as they jumped up and ran to the door.

The nursery was a mess. The crib was tipped over and the blankets were strung across the floor. The rocking chair had been knocked into the table where they changed her diapers. The curtains had fallen down. The door to the balcony was open. And there was no Gilly. The only thing left behind was scrap of parchment saying 'now you know what it's like' on the floor. Glinda sank to her knees and started to cry. And as Oz kneeled down to hug her, he noticed a tornado in the distance, there was a shape like a basket inside it. Then, it disappeared.

Annie Gale walked through the devastation left behind by the recent tornado. She was holding two year old Dorothy in her arms. She walked towards the only empty space in the whole fair. Well, almost empty. It was a broken down wagon – covered in rust and dirt. The word Oz could only just be made out, and there was a faint wailing sound. Actually, never before in the two years since Oz had disappeared in the middle of a tornado had there been such a sound. So she sternly told Dorothy to wait there with Toto and clambered through the parts of the wagon until she reached a pile of blankets. She lifted one up and almost toppled over with shock. There was a baby. It had fluffy blonde hair quite a bit like her own, and Oz' brown eyes. It didn't look to be older than a month at the most, and was clutching a wooden box.

Annie picked up the child and walked out of the remains of her old friend's wagon. She told her daughter to grasp the fabric of her dress and she slowly walked home. If Annie had been surprised at the sight of the baby, then John Gale was absolutely gobsmacked. He'd had to sit down on one of the steps on the porch and had only calmed down when Dorothy climbed into his lap. After that, Annie had fed the baby some milk from a bottle and gave her a bath and some of Dorothy's old baby clothes. Of course, to do so she'd had to prise the music box out of the child's hand and there'd been a bout of tears until Annie hugged her close. The little girl had soon fallen asleep.

After Dorothy too had fallen asleep, John and Annie opened the music box. Annie had instantly noticed that this music box was different from all of Oz' other ones. Together, the two had deduced that the little girl was called Gillian. Annie hadn't been sure but John, who worked as a carpenter, said that the name Gillian had been recently added. With no clues as to who Glinda was and where she and Oz were, the two took Gillian in as they knew that Oz probably would have done that for Annie. It was strange that little Gilly Diggs, as everyone soon took to calling her, had appeared in the same way her father had disappeared. But then, you didn't get a child stranger than Gilly Diggs.

**Ok, so this is extremely Alternate Universe in some cases because Dorothy doesn't go to Oz and her parents don't die. but, the again, Dorothy isn't in Oz the Great and Powerful. Some basic facts you'll need to know about this:  
>Oz was twenty seven when he went to Oz.<br>When the King died Evanora was nineteen, Glinda was sixteen, and Theodora was twelve. When the king died he was two hundred and seventy six, whilst the average witch or wizard lives up to five hundred and doesn't age doing so.  
>Ten years passed after the king's death before Oz came.<br>The Witch of the North, I didn't give her a name, was poisoned by Evanora two years before the king.  
>You better review.<strong>


End file.
